A Letter to Sonic
by Chris000
Summary: Sally needs to tell Sonic what he needs to know, and unfortunately, she cannot express it in anything but this slip of paper. With a heavy heart, she writes, and she tells it as she sees it. She's in love, but not with him.


Dated February 15th, 3238

My Dearest Sonic,

Know that by the time that you receive this letter, you know what I am about to say: I don't think at this point in time that there is really any opportunity for us to salvage what we once had. Things have changed. They've been changing since that one day four years ago, no not four years, not yet.

Ever since we disappeared aboard the Phoenix three years ago, I heard about what happened. I heard about what happened to you, and I apologize here if you cannot read this writing through the tear marks. Oh Mobius, sometimes I really need to let everything out. When we disappeared, The last time I was with you, when we last kissed, I didn't know it was the last one we would ever share, and I wanted to tell it to you in the form of this letter. I didn't want to say anything to you personally for fear of hurting you.

Mother and Father nearly died on the spot when they heard that they lost me.

You were probably at my 'funeral'. I had military honors you know. Seven Human Marines gave me a 21 Gun Salute, along with all the men and women aboard the Phoenix. You also must know that the empty coffin ceremony wasn't in vain. We lost the ship. Over three hundred men and women died in one fireball, leaving a little over a hundred left, including us. I never hugged my parents so hard. Father complained that I'd put him in a wheelchair after that one. ^_^

But I heard about you. I learned how much that you loved me. You spent days in your room. Not moving, not eating, not drinking, not even opening the window to look outside. Sonic, when I talked to my parents, they said that you had a gun and were intending to kill yourself.

It is at this moment that the tone of my message changes and I have to inform you of why I made the decision I did. Believe me, my love, there is no easy way to explain what I am about to say.

I fell in love with a Human.

I know these words are not easy for you to hear. You were too protective of Mobius Sonic. I thought even you would realize that you are just one man, and no man can change the fate of an entire planet on his own. That's why I stressed that we should form alliances.

You didn't listen to me, Sonic. You only had one thing on your mind and that was to protect your homeworld from something that you perceived to be a threat. Sonic, these are basic, primal instincts, ANIMAL instincts. You are supposed to be an embodiment of a gift that places us above the other animals of this planet, and that is intelligence and rationality. You thought that the Humans were to destroy everything that we had come up with, developed during our isolation? God damn it, Sonic, you were wrong!

These Humans were different! These were not the same that lived on this planet once upon a time tens of thousands of years ago! These were Humans who had reached a form of enlightenment that is still generations beyond us! Yes, the UNSC had known war, yes the UNSC had internal threats like every other government. You remember when Doctor Robotnik was once on our side? He fooled many people and drew many to his cause. The same thing happened with rebels to the Humans.

I once read a book written by a man named Elias Carver. I can see your attention shifting but bear with me. Carver wrote in his book, entitled, The Summary of the Carver Findings, that if a government were not to react to the external threats, then the UNSC would have torn itself apart. Carver wrote this in the 25th Century. You know that the Human/Covenant War enkindled in the early 2500s? Violence needed to be administered for the greater good, even if it was detested by some! The government wouldn't have been intact to survive the Covenant threat!

I'm not saying that you're anything like those that call Carver 'pessimistic' as I have heard. All I am saying is that you need to open your eyes and see that there's something bigger than you!

It's even harder to write this next part as he has come in from time to time asking me how I'm doing. I say that I'm fine but once he closes the door, I choke back tears. Christopher is an amazing man. I never knew anybody like him. You saw him something of a menace, a danger to Mobius. He grew up in a place where he rarely saw trees on ground level. He only saw skyscrapers shooting into the clouds like stalks of corn back on Earth.

War changed him. He was quiet. He looked at every person as a timer. He wanted to make sure that buzzer never went off, that our time was up. He's the same as you. He tries to save everybody. It makes me happy to see it from both of you.

He may be a killer against his will, and he may be proficient at it, but he still knows the value of a Human life. Someone wrote about the difference between 'a life wasted and a life spent' and for the love of me, I cannot remember who it was, but back in the Rainforest War, the Second one, mind you, he saved much more people. He could have saved millions if I'm right. If he failed, we wouldn't have met.

That's what sets him apart from you. Were you so apathetic to do something? You had plenty of opportunities to finish Robotnik off! You could have ended wars, conflicts, saved thousands of people if you just manned up and fucking DID IT, Olgilvie! He would have done it. He would have, but Robotnik was prepared never to lose. We got lucky though. We got lucky but we went through many men to bring him to justice.

But now there are other threats, external threats, something you are not familiar with, and we need new protectors. The UNSC is the answer. What choice do we have? I do not trust the human governments or the Office of Naval Intelligence, but I trust the Human Race to do what is right for us.

I feel embarrassed for telling you this, but I did sleep with him, several times during our trip. I shot him, Sonic. I shot him in the chest and I damn near killed him. Do you know what the sweetest thing was though? It was so amazing that I can scarcely believe it to this day:

We had an argument.

We fought, with words, but not with fists. We screamed at each other, terrified our friends, and he called me a name I dare not repeat. Then, I cried. Then he cried, but at that point I had no sympathy. I wanted you then. You never did that to me. We were separated. For two whole years I didn't see him, and I regretted those words I said and I was sure that he did to. Then, a glorious thing happened: He found me! He found me! He said he was sorry! Two years and a whole galaxy to search and he did it all to apologize! Sorry! These fucking tears!

When I came back, I noticed you and Amy. She was in your embrace. You have to realize, and I'm sure you know this by now, she loves you! She always loved you, longer than I did. She would give her own soul to please you! She would use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to make you hers. Nothing can replicate love like that. I see that you two were meant for each other, star crossed lovers that I cannot interfere with.

It is with heavy heart that I have to say that I love Christopher James Vennettilli. I love him with all my heart, Sonic.

We're going to be married, Sonic. One day.

There was a point where I even thought about children. I thought of Sonia for a daughter. I thought you'd like that name. If it was a son, he said he'd name it after your father, Sonic.

Chris idolized you. He just never showed it. He saw you as a superhero. He may have been bitter towards you, but it was only because he wanted to be like you and realized he couldn't. He respects you, Sonic. I am glad to see that you two are getting along recently. Realize that you have friends, Sonic. No matter if they are covered with fur or not.

It's getting late so I'm going to wrap this up:

Remember. I still love you. I always will love you, but I am also in love with a man who pledged his life to me years ago, until his dying breath. The words still ring in my head.

I pray that you do not think of me less when you finish reading this. Know that for your faults, I don't think of you any less either.

Sleep safely, my love.

To you and to Amy,

Sally Alicia Acorn,

Her Royal Highness of the Mobian Throne,

Emissary to the United Nations of the Unified Earth Government

Sweet Dreams

XOXOXO


End file.
